Giggles/Trivia
General Trivia *The First Blood DVD reveals that Giggles enjoys crossword puzzles. *Giggles tends to get splattered by the blood of other characters much to her disgust or shock. This can be seen in This Is Your Knife, Every Litter Bit Hurts, I've Got You Under My Skin, and We're Scrooged!. **Coincidentally, all of the characters whose blood has been splattered on Giggles are the same characters who she appears with in Blast from the Past. *Giggles is the only female character not to star in a Season 3 episode. *She is (Debatably) the only female character who is currently alive. *Giggles can be seen without her bow on her head in You're Bakin' Me Crazy, Oh Xmas Tree, We Wish You, Deck the Halls, Kringle Karols, Kringle Tree, and Kringle Feast, *Giggles is the first character to come back to life after dying in an episode, as she died in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya and appeared again in Helping Helps. *She is the character who gets paired up with male characters the most. **Giggles is also the character mainly used for Valentine episodes and love themes; she has been seen with Cuddles, The Mole, Russell, Cro-Marmot, Mime, Flippy, and sometimes Splendid. **This makes her infamously unpopular with some of the fans as they see this as her cheating on every guy she's ever dated. **She is also infamous for dating Flippy, which made a lot of fans furious since Flippy is rather more commonly shipped with Flaky. *She is the only one of the main four characters who do not appear in any of the Still Alive episodes. *Giggles is the first and only character (besides Lammy) to interact or even acknowledge Mr. Pickels' existence. *She is the only character who has seen Lumpy naked, in You're Bakin' Me Crazy and Let It Slide. *In Crazy Disco, Giggles and Cuddles are seen wearing bikinis (even though Cuddles is a boy). In the updated version, Disco Inferno, they do not wear bikinis. *Giggles and Petunia work as waitresses at the Happy Tree Cafe. Giggles is seen working there in Concrete Solution, and Petunia is seen working there in A Change of Heart. *Giggles is one of the playable characters in the False Alarm video game and Deadeye Derby mobile game. *She was listed as a featuring role in the episode Peas in a Pod, even though she did not appear in the episode. This is because they were originally supposed to have Giggles in the episode, but replaced her with Petunia. *In Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, she did not have the marking on her forehead. She also did not have it in her Season 1 pop-up, even though the marking was present within the episodes. *She has a pet cat, which is seen in Junk in the Trunk and Something Fishy. *Cuddles has a crush on her. *She is the only female character to have a Blood Fest. *Giggles has been seen wearing roller skates twice: once when she worked as a waitress at the Happy Tree Cafe in Concrete Solution, and once when she was just rollerskating for fun in Buns of Steal. On one occasion, she used ice skates in Tongue Twister Trouble. *She is shown to cry because of other character deaths in some episodes. *She is the only female character not to have a mental disorder. **Unless Lammy is not actually schizophrenic, and Mr. Pickels is indeed a living creature. Design *In Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Giggles was seen without her head marking. Her head marking appears in all future episodes, but she was still seen without it in her season 1 intro. *Most people mistake her for a bear, as the creators never gave her a tail. **According to Kenn Navarro, he confirmed that Giggles does have a tail, it's just so short, we can't see it. * Giggles is the character that is most often confused for an animal she isn't. Mostly because she doesn't really have any appearance traits that point specifically to chipmunk (other than her face marking) when the other characters have something that makes it obvious. *She was originally supposed to be light blue and have a tail, as can be seen in Banjo Frenzy. *Her original design is similar to Petunia's. Many fans believed that she was an early version of Petunia in Banjo Frenzy. Episode Statistics * Giggles has survived 34 out of the 88 episodes she appears in. This is the highest in comparison to how many episodes every other character who rarely survives lives. If she survived her debatable deaths she would have survived in 40 episodes. *In the TV series, she does not appear in Party Animal, Don't Yank My Chain, Sea What I Found, Easy For You to Sleigh, Wishy Washy, Take a Hike, A Hole Lotta Love, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Tongue in Cheek, In a Jam, nor Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II). *She is one of the few characters who starred in three TV episodes. The others are Pop, Cub, The Mole, Disco Bear, Russell, Flippy, and Splendid. *Despite being the character with the second-most appearances in the series, she has not died as much as Cuddles, Toothy, or Petunia. On the other hand, she is in third place on appearances in the TV series. *Out of Giggles' many starring roles, the only one she stars alone in is Dunce Upon a Time. *In all three TV episodes Disco Bear stars in, Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky all appear and survive. *The only episodes she has starred and survived in are Eyes Cold Lemonade, Blind Date, Dunce Upon a Time, and Oh Xmas Tree. **If one counts Kringles, Love Bites, and Breaks, she also stars and survives in Star Kringle, Sight Kringle, Cold Hearted, Sea of Love, Deck the Halls, We Wish You, and Butter Me Up. *Despite appearing in the second highest amount of episodes, she doesn't appear in a single one of the Still Alive episodes, along with Russell, The Mole, Disco Bear, Lifty, Shifty, Sniffles, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *In the TV series, Lumpy appeared in all of her starring roles. He dies in all three of them. *Giggles (Debatably) survives in all of her season 2 appearance roles. *The only characters she has never co-starred with are Nutty, Pop, Cub, and Mime. *Giggles is in all three episodes of "One Foot in the Grave", "Deep Six", "Behind the Eight Ball", and "Nine Lives". *Giggles is a starring character in Blind Date, despite only appearing at the beginning and ending. **She is a featuring character in I've Got You Under My Skin, Something Fishy and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, despite being more of a starring character in the former two and an appearing character in the latter. **In Concrete Solution, Gems the Breaks, Wingin' It, Junk in the Trunk, Wrath of Con, and I Nub You, Giggles has appearing roles instead of featuring roles. *She has the second highest number of appearances, only behind Lumpy. *She is the only character to co-star with Splendid more than once. *Giggles co-starred with Cuddles (eleven times), Toothy (eight times), Lumpy (twelve times), Splendid (twice), Petunia (thrice), Disco Bear, Sniffles (twice), Flaky (thrice), Cro-Marmot, Flippy (four times), Lifty, Shifty, Handy (twice), The Mole, and Russell. **She co-stars with Lumpy more than any other character. **This makes Nutty, Pop, Cub, Mime, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels the only characters who she has yet to co-star with. *Giggles is the only character to have been the only featuring role of a TV episode. *She mostly survives the episodes she only appears in, not features or stars. *She appears without Lumpy the most. Kills and Deaths *Giggles dies seven times in season one, two, and three. *Her deaths usually involve being crushed, impaled, sliced, some form of heat, and her chest or her head (mostly being sliced off or having something ripped out of it). *Most of her injuries involve burning, some form of heat, her face, and head. *Giggles is the ninth character to die in the TV series, the second to die in the Internet series, and first or second to die in the shorts. *She has the highest survival rate out of all the characters who rarely survive. *Giggles has 13 posthumous kills, all of them are from Wrath of Con. **The characters she killed are Cuddles, Toothy, Lumpy, Handy, Nutty, Pop, Cub, Flaky, The Mole, Lifty, Shifty, Cro-Marmot, and a generic Tree friend. *Both Giggles and Petunia have had many injuries and deaths that had something to do with fire. *The only episodes where Giggles' deaths aren't caused by other characters are Boo Do You Think You Are, Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Kringle Karols, Something Fishy, Happy New Year. *Giggles always kills Cuddles, Flaky, The Mole, and Cro-Marmot in the same episodes. *She is the first character to die in the entire series (Banjo Frenzy), as well as the second and fourth internet seasons. *She is the first victim of Lumpy, Splendid, and Disco Bear, and one of the first victims of Nutty and Toothy. *Most of Giggles' kills are in Wrath of Con and Class Act. *Most of her kills are made up of large crowds or groups of characters. *Without her Class Act kills, her kill count would drop from 72 to 33. *She is the first character to die in Banjo Frenzy, Stayin' Alive (Debatable), Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Better Off Bread, Idol Curiosity, Snow Place to Go, Letter Late than Never, Junk in the Trunk, Something Fishy, You're Kraken Me Up, and Buns of Steal. On the other hand, she is the last character to die in Snow What? That's What!, Every Litter Bit Hurts, and See You Later, Elevator. *Lumpy is her most frequent victim. *She has the most kills out of the female characters. (Debatable) *Lumpy, Nutty, Petunia, Lifty, and Shifty are the only characters that Giggles has killed without the help of another character. *Giggles is the only female character to die in her internet debut. *She is one of the two characters to kill The Mole more than the amount of times he has killed her. The other character is Sniffles. *She, along with Splendid, have a lot of kills in Wrath of Con. *Because of her "Damsel in Distress" status, she is the most frequent victim of the two known combat characters of the show, Fliqpy and Splendid. Superlatives *She and Lumpy are the only main characters to interact with every other main character at least once. *Out of the characters who rarely survive, Giggles is one of the few who have been the sole survivor of an episode. The others are Cub, Disco Bear, and Mime. *Giggles is one of the the four characters who stars in an episode with a large cast and survives while everyone else dies (in her case Dunce Upon a Time). The other three are Mime, Lumpy, and Splendid. **She is also the only female character to due so. *Out of the characters who rarely survive, Giggles is one of the two characters who survive in at least one of every kind of episode. The other character is Nutty. *Giggles is one of the four characters who have a Blood Fest. The others are Lumpy, Nutty, and Handy. *Giggles is one of the few characters who have smoked. The others are Pop and Lumpy. *Giggles is one of the few characters to eat/drink the remains of themselves or another character, the others are Cuddles (thrice), Toothy, Lumpy (twice, one time offscreen), Petunia, Nutty (twice, one time offscreen), Pop (Offscreen), Cub, Flaky (twice, one time offscreen),The Mole (Offscreen), Russell (Offscreen), and both sides of Flippy (thrice). *She is one of the only four main female characters. The others are Petunia, Flaky, and Lammy. *She, Lumpy, and Cuddles (if you count the calendar) are the only characters who have had their posteriors (Doggone It) exposed. *She is one of the few characters who have never driven a vehicle. The others are Mime, Splendid, and Cub. *She is one of the few characters who do not have a season 3-4 starring pop-up. The others are Mime, Flaky, and Cro-Marmot. **She is the only member of the original four main characters not to have one. *She is one of the only two characters whose parent is shown, the other being Cub. *Giggles is one of the few characters who have worn Santa Claus attire. The others are Pop, Lifty, Splendid, Lumpy, and Mime. Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia